Various types of gaming machines have been developed with features designed to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game of chance in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards such as cash or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-line betting. Some gaming machines offer a player an opportunity to win millions large prizes by providing progressive jackpots. Additionally, feature games of various types have been employed to reward players above the amounts typically awarded on a standard game pay schedule. Generally, such feature games are triggered by predetermined events such as one or more appearances of certain combinations of indicia in a primary game. In order to simulate interest, feature games are typically set to occur at a gaming machine on a statistical cycle based upon the number of primary game plays.
While gaming machines, including feature games, have been very successful, there remains a need for games that provide a player with enhanced excitement and increased opportunity of winning.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings. Additionally, limitations and disadvantages of the related art may become apparent from review of other related art itself.